Waiting for you
by Nayina
Summary: Aus einem keinem bekannten Grund gesteht Draco seine Liebe zu Harry. Dieser lässt sich auf Draco ein. Doch Draco ist ein Todesser. Wie kann diese Liebe bestehen? Oneshot/Slash


Hallo ihrs!

Ja, da ist er, mein neuer, diesmal doppelt so langer Oneshot! –vor Freude hyperventilier-

Wie man unschwer erkennen kann, ist er abwechselnd aus Dracos und Harrys Sicht geschrieben.

Inspiriert wurde ich von dem Lied „I would do anything vor love" von „Meat Loaf", hab es allerdings nicht eingebaut, weil es trotz Inspiration nicht passt.

Viel Spaß

Eure Nayina

**Waiting for you**

Harry:

Es war zum verrückt werden. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch an einem einzelnen Tag nur so viele Gelegenheiten haben, mit einem anderen Menschen aneinander zu geraten? Schon auf dem Weg zum Frühstück war ich Draco Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen. Er hatte mich nur hämisch angegrinst, als die Treppe, auf der ich stand, sich plötzlich zu drehen anfing und Ron, Hermine und ich einen Umweg zur großen Halle nehmen mussten. Als wir schließlich endlich dort angekommen waren, war Malfoy gerade aus der Flügeltüre geschritten.  
„Beeil dich, Potter, du willst doch nicht etwa zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen?" hatte er mir mit spöttischem Unterton zugewispert. Wir hatten uns jeder schnell ein Brötchen geschnappt und waren sofort weiter in die Kerker gehetzt. Wir waren etwas zu früh, atmeten auf und konnten noch unsere Brötchen verzehren.

„Oh, Potter ist heute mal pünktlich" grüßte Malfoy mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Ich seufzte. Es war zum verrückt werden, wie gesagt. Vor allem, wenn man Harry Potter hieß und vor wenigen Wochen plötzlich festgestellt hatte, dass man seinen Erzfeind liebte, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein angehender Todesser war. Angehender Todesser? Wer sagte mir, dass Malfoy nicht schon längst ein Todesser war?

„Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Hermine nach.

„Nichts, Mine… Malfoy nervt nur" murmelte ich. Sie lächelte wissend. Ich hatte ihr und Ron von meinen Gefühlen erzählt. Hermine hatte es den Umständen angemessen aufgenommen. Ron dagegen war total durchgedreht und war noch immer beleidigt, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kam.

Mit einem Mal kam Snape in den Raum gerauscht.

„Wir arbeiten in Partnerarbeit. Jeder arbeitet mit jemandem aus dem anderen Haus. Potter, damit sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen, arbeiten sie mit Mister Malfoy zusammen. Und jetzt los, etwas schneller, wenn ich bitten darf! Finden sie sich zusammen und dann brauen sie diesen Trank" schnarrte Snape und zauberte ein Trankrezept auf die Tafel.

Ich lief grummelnd mit meinen Sachen zu Malfoy.

„Wird man dich denn gar nicht mehr los?" murmelte ich, an seinem Platz angekommen. Malfoy grinste und beugte sich vor, sodass er in mein Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Nicht, wenn ich das nicht will, Potter" hauchte er, woraufhin ein wohliger Schauer mir über den Rücken lief. Ich erlaubte mir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen zu schließen, bevor ich ihn schockiert ansah. Er hatte sich unserem Kessel zugewandt und sah mich ungeduldig an.

„Los, Potter, geh die Zutaten holen" befahl er und verzog die Lippen zu etwas, das man fast als lasziv-spöttisches Lächeln deuten könnte. Verwirrt stand ich auf und ging nach vorne.

Draco:

Das glaubte man doch nicht. Da beobachtete ich ihn, folgte ihm, sorgte dafür, dass ich ihm immer wieder über den Weg lief, ja, bezog sogar Severus in meine Pläne mit ein, und was machte er? Gar nichts! Meine Güte, da erzählte ich Severus, dass ich Harry liebte, ausgerechnet Severus Snape und dieser Gryffindor merkte nicht einmal was davon, dass er mir öfters begegnete, als sonst. Ich begann, etwas energischer als normalerweise, die Zutaten für den Trank zu schneiden.

„Malfoy, das hier ist Partnerarbeit. Wir sollen zusammen arbeiten" erinnerte Harry mich. Ich legte das Messer weg und sah ihn an.

„Und du glaubst, dass es dann noch etwas wird mit dem Trank heute?" fragte ich und versuchte, nicht spöttisch zu wirken. Bei Harrys entgleistem Gesichtsausdruck merkte ich, dass mir das wohl gelungen war.

„Nein" gab er zu, ich lächelte kurz, nahm das Messer wieder in die Hand und schnitt weiter.

„Du kannst gleich umrühren" sagte ich und gab das rote Zeug, das ich gerade geschnitten hatte in den Kessel. Als Harry sich nicht rührte, sah ich ihn innerlich grinsend an.

„Was ist, Potter? Willst du doch nicht?" fragte ich und beobachtete genüsslich Harrys Mienenspiel. Schließlich stand er auf und rührte nach Angaben in dem Trank.

Longbottoms Kessel flog mit einem lauten Knall in die Luft und Blaise, sein Partner, ging in Deckung.

„LONGBOTTOM!" schrie Sev.

„POTTER!" schrie ich, um vielfaches lauter und verzweifelter als mein Patenonkel, als ich Potter vor Schreck in die falsche Richtung rühren sah. Das Ergebnis war ein zweiter Knall.

„Kann hier denn nicht einer mal etwas richtig machen?" verzweifelte Severus und riss die Arme als Zeichen seiner Verzweiflung in die Höhe. In diesem Moment konnte ich verstehen, warum die Gryffindors ihn als Fledermaus bezeichneten.

Eine halbe Stunde verließen alle geschockt die Kerker und waren froh, erstmal in andere Gefilde zu kommen. Und wenn ich sage alle, dann meine ich alle – mich eingeschlossen.

Ich würde den Anblick einer übergroßen Fledermaus, die jeden einzelnen Kessel umwarf und dabei wahllos Strafarbeiten verteilte und Punkte abzog, wohl nie vergessen. Wäre es nicht so furchteinflößend gewesen, hätte ich gelacht. Severus hatte mir, Draco Malfoy, tatsächlich 100 Punkte abgezogen, ohne es bis jetzt registriert zu haben. Er würde ausrasten, wenn er sich die Punktegläser ansah.

„Malfoy, du zitterst ja vor Angst vor deinem eigenen Hauslehrer!" spöttelte Weasley. Jetzt konnte ich mich endgültig nicht mehr halten und lachte laut los. Ich hielt mir den Bauch und sank auf die Knie, so sehr musste ich lachen. Weasley dachte tatsächlich, das ich vor Angst gezittert hatte? Meine Güte, dieses Wiesel war noch dümmer, als ich gedacht hatte!

„Malfoy? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ich kicherte leise unter meinem Lachen, wie auch immer ich das schaffte, als ich Harrys Stimme hörte. Strahlend sah ich zu ihm hoch und… mein Gott, das war ja wohl nicht ich!

Harry:

Es hatte mir zugegebenermaßen Angst gemacht, Malfoy mit einem Lachanfall auf den Boden zu sehen. Daher die Frage nach seinem Wohlergehen. Auf das, was dann kam, war keiner von den Siebtklässlern aus Gryffindor oder Slytherin vorbereitet. Ich betone das so, weil eben diese Siebtklässler aus den genannten Häusern versammelt um Malfoy herum standen und ihn anstarrten.

Ich bereute meine Frage schon, als ich sein Strahlen sah.

„Ich liebe dich Harry" sagte er so fröhlich, wie ein kleines Kind, das sein verloren geglaubtes Lieblingsspielzeug wiedergefunden hatte. Und dann fiel er mir stürmisch um den Hals. Bevor ich ihn von mir schieben konnte, löste er sich wieder von mir, packte mich gleich darauf an der Hüfte und wirbelte mich einmal im Kreis. Das entsetzte Stöhnen und Aufschreien der kleinen Versammlung bekam ich nur hintergründig mit, denn sowohl mein Gleichgewichtssinn als auch mein Verstand drohten, sich zu verabschieden. Als ich anfing zu zittern ließ er mich runter. Ich sah Ron, der uns mit großen Augen anstarrte. Ich sah Hermine, die scheinbar nachdachte, wahrscheinlich darüber, warum Draco plötzlich so seltsam war.

Besagter Slytherin schien gerade wieder normal zu werden und bekam immer größere Augen.

„Sag, dass ich das nicht gerade wirklich getan habe! Das war ein Traum, richtig? Das war nur wieder einer dieser verdammten Träume…" wisperte er überrumpelt und hing ein verzweifelte „Oder?" hinten an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu ihm hoch. Ron hielt sich jetzt die Hand vor die Augen, während Hermine scheinbar zu keinem befriedigendem Ergebnis gekommen war und nun darauf setzen musste, dass Malfoy sich wohl einfach kurzzeitig vergessen hatte. Parkinson hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben und schwankte, ihren Geräuschen nach, zwischen Trauer und Wut. Crabbe und Goyle waren damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, ob das eine neue Art war, ihn zu ärgern, oder ob Draco das wirklich ernst meinte. Wie Hermine kamen auch diese beiden scheinbar zu keinem Ergebnis, sahen dabei aber um vielfaches dümmer aus. Malfoy selbst stöhnte gequält auf. Er drehte sich um und verschaffte sich Platz, indem er einfach eine Handbewegung machte.

„Das kann nicht war sein" murmelte er, eine Hand auf seine Stirn gelegt, den Gang entlang gehend, „Ich brauch jetzt eine kalte Dusche!"

„Draco?" Meine Güte. Ich war kurz davor, mich genauso zu blamieren, wie Malfoy es eben getan hatte. Ich merkte, wie meine Beine sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegten.

Draco:

Ich blieb stehen, drehte mich aber nicht wieder um.

„Was ist, Potter?" grummelte ich. Ich hörte ein Räuspern. Harry musste näher gekommen sein, der Lautstärke nach zu urteilen.

„Eben hast du mich Harry genannt. Das klang schöner" hörte ich ihn sagen und wusste plötzlich genau, wie er mich gerade ansah. Er würde ein unsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen haben, wenn ich mich jetzt umdrehen würde. Seine Augen würden frech glitzern und mich auffordern, seinen Vornamen weiter zu benutzen. Er würde zu mir hoch sehen und wie ein süßer, kleiner Welpe aussehen. Allein um meine Gedanken zu bestätigen, drehte ich mich wirklich um und bekam einen Schreck. Es war genau so, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Nur war er näher, als es gut für mich war.

„Harry…" krächzte ich leise, so dass nur er es hörte und anfing zu lächeln. Alle anderen sahen ein ebenfalls außergewöhnliches Bild. Nämlich einen Draco Malfoy, den weniger als einen Schritt von Harry Potter trennte, der diesen trotzdem nicht angriff, nein, sondern ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Scham und Unsicherheit ansah. Harry beugte sich zu mir vor, sodass seine Lippen mein Ohr berührten. Ich atmete zischend ein.

„Genau so will ich es haben, Draco" wisperte er und eine wohlige Gänsehaut zog sich über meinen Körper. Ich fing an zu zittern und glaubte, dass ich es wohl nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

„Potter, lass Draco in Ruhe! Er ist mein Verlobter!" kreischte Pansy plötzlich. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um. Ich sah das kleine schwarzhaarige Mädchen an.

„Pan, du weißt, dass ich dich wie eine Schwester liebe. Ich löse die Verlobung auf" murmelte ich noch, gerade so laut, dass Pansy es hörte, dann fiel ich in eine beruhigende Schwärze, während ich noch ihr verzweifeltes „Aber…Dray…" hörte.

Harry:

Als ich Draco sprechen hörte, drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm und schaffte es so, ihn aufzufangen, bevor er unsanft auf dem Boden ankam.

„Wenn du irgendetwas falsch machst, Potter, dann bist du tot" knurrte Pansy, „Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich, also pass bloß auf, was du tust" Ich sah Pansy verwirrt an.

„Du willst ihn nicht heiraten und viele kleine Malfoys mit ihm in die Welt setzen?" fragte ich. Sie lachte kalt auf.

„Ach was, das käme mir vor wie Inzest, ich hab da jemand ganz anderem im Kopf" grummelte sie, wandte sich um und zerrte Crabbe und Goyle tiefer in die Kerker. Ich seufzte und hievte mit Hilfe eines Slytherins, der sich Blaise Zabini nannte, Draco hoch, um ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Zabini musterte mich den ganzen Weg über misstrauisch. Als wir Draco bei einer besorgten Madame Pomfrey ablieferten, zog er mich etwas zur Seite und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Wenn du ihn wirklich haben willst, wird das nicht einfach, Potter. Ich warne dich, Draco lässt nicht so einfach von seinen Prinzipien ab" warnte er mich leise.

„Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich nichts unversucht lasse, Zabini, ich gehör zu Draco, erst recht seit ich weiß, dass er das genauso sieht" antwortete ich und ging zu Dracos Bett. Ich setzte mich auf den Rand und sah den blonden Slytherin liebevoll an. Ich merkte nur hintergründig, dass Zabini wieder verschwand.

„Wach schnell wieder auf, Dray, ja? Ich muss dir doch was sagen…" flüsterte ich und griff nach Dracos Hand. Ich spürte, wie er sie drückte und dann öffnete er die Augen.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Harry" meinte er spöttisch lächelnd, doch es war ein liebevoller Spott. Ich wollte es ihm sagen, machte den Mund auf und wieder zu. Mich verließ der Mut, also senkte ich den Kopf.

Draco:

„Können wir uns heute Abend treffen? Nach dem Mittagessen beim Raum der Wünsche?" fragte er, hob nun doch wieder den Blick und sah mich unsicher an. Ich wusste, eigentlich hatte er etwas anderes sagen wollen.

„Unter einer Bedingung" verlangte ich und er sah mich fragend an.

„Ich krieg jetzt einen Kuss von dir, Potter" grummelte ich und er grinste. Langsam beugte er sich über mich und sah zu spät mein teuflisches Grinsen.

„Du bist zu langsam, Potter" murmelte ich, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu mir runter. Als sich unsere Lippen berührten, hörte ich ihn erschrocken aufkeuchen. Ich lächelte gegen seine Lippen. So gefiel mir das, ich war es hier, der die Macht hatte. Nicht umsonst trug ich den Namen Malfoy. Ich schloss genießend die Augen.

XxXxX

„Draco… bist du sicher, dass du dich auf ihn einlassen willst?" fragte Pansy mich beim Mittagessen. Auch Blaise sah mich prüfend an. Ich nickte mit vollen Mund. Jetzt mischte sich Blaise ebenfalls ein.

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Draco. Er würde viel für dich tun, wenn nicht sogar alles. Aber du weißt, was dein Vater und der Lord dazu sagen werden" Ich nickte aufseufzend.

„Lasst das mal meine Sorge sein" murmelte ich. Pansy sah mich sorgenvoll an.

„Wir wollen dir nur helfen, Dray… bitte, sprich mit dem Orden, sie können dir wirklich helfen…" Ich sah sie knurrend an.

„Was soll ich denn mit diesem bescheuerten Orden? Soll ich zusehen, wie Voldemort meine Eltern umbringt? Außerdem habe ich keine Interesse daran, für den Orden zu arbeiten!" machte ich meinen Standpunkt klar, stand auf und verließ die große Halle.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Es war ein kleiner Raum, in den ich trat. Auf der einen Seite erstreckte sich ein Bücherregal, auf der anderen Seite waren ein Sofa und ein Sessel zu sehen. Davor stand etwas, dass Blaise einmal als Fernseher beschrieben hatte. Ich musterte den viereckigen Kasten eine Weile, bevor mein Blick zu Harry wanderte, der am Fenster stand und auf die Ländereien Hogwarts' sah.

„Hey, Potter" grüßte ich ihn und er drehte sich um. Wir traten beide ein paar Schritte aufeinander zu, bis wir ganz nah beieinander standen. Als er sich eine ganze Weile nicht gerührt hatte, grinste ich.

„Krieg ich keinen Willkommenskuss?" fragte ich gespielt beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme. Harry grinste und küsste mich auf die Nase.

„Da hast du ihn" kicherte er und ich sah ihn kindlich schmollend an.

„Also, warum wolltest du mich hier treffen?" fragte ich nach. Er wurde rot und sah verlegen zum Boden.

„Ähm… also, weißt du… eigentlich wollte ich dir was sagen" stotterte er. Mein Herz schlug schneller, als sowieso schon.

„Und… was wolltest du mir sagen?" fragte ich leise nach. Er hob den Kopf und ich versank in seinen jadegrünen Augen.

„Weißt du… ich liebe dich auch Draco" Ich zog ihn mit einem Lächeln in meine Arme.

„Ich weiß" schnurrte ich und ließ meine Zunge über seine Unterlippe streicheln. Er seufzte wohlig und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sein erster richtiger Kuss war, als meine Zunge sanft über die seine wanderte.

Harry:

Es war nicht nötig, unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten. Die Szene nach Zaubertränke hatte sich schon lange rumgesprochen und keiner war verwundert, als wir beim Abendessen Hand in Hand erschienen. Viele warnten mich davor, mich mit einem Todesser einzulassen, denn inzwischen wusste ich, er war einer. Doch im Moment war mir das egal. Ich war mir sicher, dass es mit uns beiden gut gehen würde. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie, aber ich war der Letzte, der sich darüber Gedanken machte. Dumbledore ließ dem Ganzen seinen Lauf. Ich vermutete, er wartete einfach darauf, in welche Richtung es lief und würde dann, falls nötig, einschreiten. Doch dazu kam es nie.

Eine Woche war vergangen seit dem Tag, an dem Draco und ich ein Paar wurden. Wir saßen in seinem Zimmer mit den verzauberten Fenstern, die Wiese zeigten, obwohl wir unter der Erde waren. Er hielt mich in einer festen Umarmung, während ich mich an seine Schulter kuschelte. Seine Hand wanderte über meinen nackten Rücken, hielt in meinem Nacken inne und kraulte mich, bis ich zu schnurren anfing. Es war Wochenende und ich hatte die Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Wir hatten gerade gefrühstückt, im Bett natürlich, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte, und saßen nun immer noch dort. Ich kuschelte mich noch mehr an seine Brust und kam das erste Mal auf die Idee, über unsere Zukunft nachzudenken.

„Dray… wie geht es weiter mit uns?" murmelte ich an seinen Hals. Er drückte mich an sich, hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das, Kater?" Ich legte die Arme um ihn, falls er aufspringen und weglaufen wollte. Ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe Voldemort zu töten, Draco… aber ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen" Er strich mir beruhigend durch das Haar.

„Das brauchst du nicht, Kater… du bleibst einfach bei mir" Mir wurde erst eine ganze Weile später bewusst, was er damit wahrscheinlich sagen wollte. Ich ließ ihn los und sah ihn fragend an.

„Dray… was meinst du damit?" Er sah mich leicht genervt an und wollte mich wieder zu sich ziehen, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf, also antwortete er mir.

„Du willst nicht gegen mich kämpfen und ich will das genauso wenig… also bleibst du einfach bei mir, auf meiner Seite…" murmelte er und ich bekam große Augen. Ich krabbelte rückwärts, fiel vom Bett und rappelte mich schnell wieder auf. Plötzlich war es mir peinlich, fast nackt vor ihm zu stehen, also schnappte ich mir eilig meine Klamotten und zog mich an.

„Was soll das, Kater? Willst du nicht bei mir bleiben?" fragte er und ich meinte, einen warnenden Unterton vernommen zu haben.

„Verdammt, Draco, ich kann und will nicht einfach die Seiten wechseln! Wie, denkst du, sollte das gehen? Das war alles ein Trick von Voldemort, oder? Das war alles ein verdammter Plan! Du liebst mich gar nicht, oder? Du hast das kein einziges Mal mehr zu mir gesagt, Malfoy, kein einziges Mal!" Ich war den Tränen nahe und stürmte zur Tür, riss sie auf, als ich leise seine Stimme vernahm.

„Harry… bitte, verlass mich nicht…" flüsterte er und ich konnte die Tränen heraushören. Doch ich war zu wütend um mich darum zu kümmern.

„Ich warte auf dich" murmelte ich nur, schlug die Tür zu und rannte durch die Gänge in den siebten Stock.

Draco:

Ich wollte ihm erklären, dass er nur so tun musste, als wechselte er die Seiten, wollte ihm erklären, dass er nur ein paar Wochen durchhalten musste, nur bis Voldemort tot wäre, nur bis wir endlich alle frei wären. Stattdessen starrte ich nur noch auf eine Tür und hatte bis dahin nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich weinte. Es klopfte zaghaft.

„Kein Bedarf" knurrte ich, doch die Tür öffnete sich dennoch. Pansy trat ein, schloss die Tür leise wieder und kam auf mich zu. Sie setzte sich zu mir, zog die Decke über mich, die ein wenig verrutscht war.

„Ich hab Harry raus rennen sehen… willst du darüber reden?" Ich spürte ihre Hand auf meiner Wange und ihren Blick auf meinen Augen. Ich seufzte leise auf.

„Nein… lass mich bitte allein, Pan…" bat ich sie und verkroch mich unter der Decke wie ein ängstliches Tier. Sie nickte und stand auf.

„Du weißt, du kannst zu Blaise und mir kommen, wenn du reden willst" sagte sie noch und verließ dann mein Zimmer. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, vergrub ich meinen Kopf im Kissen und fing an zu weinen, wie ich es noch nie in meinem Leben getan hatte.

Harry:

Als ich zum Mittagessen in die große Halle kam, war Dracos Platz am Slytherintisch leer. Dafür starrten Pansy und Blaise mich wütend an und standen auf, als sie mich sahen.

„Mitkommen" knurrte Pansy und ging an mir vorbei, während Blaise meinen Ärmel packte und mich hinter sich her zog. Ich ließ es mit mir machen und merkte, dass sie mich nach draußen zerrten.

„Was hast du mit Draco gemacht? Er heult sich wegen dir die Seele aus dem Leib! Hast du eigentlich noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Bist du lebensmüde oder so?" schrie Pansy mich an und Blaise legte schnell einen Stillezauber über uns. Ich starrte Pansy ungläubig an.

„Du lügst" murmelte ich nur. Sie bekam große Augen und drückte mich an die Wand.

„Ich lüge? Und ich dachte, du wärst in Ordnung! Ich fand dich nett und das einzige was du mit der Liebe und Freundschaft der Slytherins anstellst, ist, sie in Frage zu stellen? Potter, das ganze Haus steht hinter dir und Draco, selbst die angehenden Todesser, die sich langsam alle auf deine Seite schlagen und du sagst, ich lüge? Willst du behaupten, du könntest Draco nicht zum weinen bringen? Wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein?" rastete Pansy aus. Blaise zog sie von mir weg.

„Pan, lass ihn doch erklären" nuschelte er widerwillig. Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Hört zu, Pansy… Blaise… Draco wollte, dass ich auf seine Seite ziehe. Er wollte, dass ich ein Todesser werde, versteht ihr? Wahrscheinlich war das alles nur ein Auftrag…" erklärte ich und wurde zum Ende hin immer leise. Ich fühlte, wie mir eine Träne die Wange runter rollte. Pansy und Blaise starrten mich ungläubig an, Pansy seufzte.

„Harry… er liebt dich, er will nur nicht, dass ihr getrennt werdet… und wenn er zu dir gehen würde, würde Voldemort seine Eltern töten. Er glaubt, er hat keine andere Wahl, hörst du? Er will Voldemort nicht gehorchen, aber er glaubt, er muss" Blaise nickte zustimmend. Ich seufzte.

„Ich geh zu ihm" murmelte ich. Die beiden lächelten ermutigend.

Draco:

Ich wurde von einem Klopfen geweckt. Müde sah ich zur Tür.

„Dray? Draco, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass du da drinnen bist, Dray… bitte lass mich rein" hörte ich Harry betteln. Ich war sofort hellwach, sagte aber nichts.

„Draco… verzeih mir, was ich gesagt habe… ich war einfach enttäuscht… bitte versteh doch" Ich hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch und vermutete, dass Harry seinen Kopf gegen die Tür gelehnt hatte.  
„Hör zu, wenn es sein muss, werde ich bis Montag hier draußen bleiben… du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken" Ich lachte stumm auf. Er konnte da wohl kaum bis Montag sitzen bleiben, wenn er essen wollte.

„Ich werde mich hier hinsetzen und warten, bis du raus kommst, in Ordnung, Dray?" murmelte Harry und seufzte, dann hörte ich, wie er an der Tür hinunter rutschte. Ich grummelte. Ich würde nicht schlafen können, wenn ich wusste, dass er dort lag. Ich wollte ihn viel lieber wieder neben mir im Bett liegen haben. Mein Zimmer kam mir so verdammt leer und kalt vor. So, wie es schon immer gewesen war, bevor Harry es das erste Mal betreten hatte. Ich stand auf und ging mit meiner Decke zur Tür, ließ mich daneben sinken. Irgendwann schlief ich ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es draußen dunkel.

„Harry?" fragte ich leise, doch von der anderen Seite kam nichts.

„Potter!?" Diesmal war es etwas lauter, doch noch immer kam keine Antwort. Also stand ich auf und öffnete die Tür. Ich zuckte zusammen, als etwas gegen mein Bein fiel. Ich sah schwarze Haare. Ich kniete mich neben Harry und fuhr mit den Fingern durch das weiche Haar. Keiner war mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, als hob ich den schlafenden Gryffindor hoch und trug ihn, den Lehrern und Filch ausweichend, hoch in den siebten Stock. Ich wisperte der fetten Dame das Passwort zu und legte Harry auf eins der Sofas. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Lippen, seufzte und deckte ihn zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry" murmelte ich und machte mich auf den Weg zurück. Morgen früh würde ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein, dafür würde mein Vater sorgen, wenn ich nicht von alleine kam.

Harry:

Ich merkte sofort, dass ich nicht mehr in Dracos Türrahmen lag. Es gab zu viel rot, zu viele Stimmen und vor allem war es zu weich und zu warm.

„Harry, los, wird wach! Voldemort ist im Anmarsch, Kumpel, du kannst jetzt nicht schlafen!" hörte ich Rons Stimme und rappelte mich gähnend auf.  
„Wie bitte? Voldemort? Wo?" fragte ich und wahrscheinlich hätte Ron gelacht, wenn er nicht panische Angst gehabt hätte.

„Harry, raus aus den Federn und zwar sofort!" meinte Hermine, während Ron handelte und mir einfach Wasser über den Kopf schüttete. Ich war sofort hellwach.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren alle in der großen Halle versammelt. Doch Draco konnte ich nirgendwo sehen. Dafür standen Pansy und Blaise bei Remus Lupin und unterhielten sich mit ihm. Ich ging zu der Gruppe rüber und sah Pansy an.

„Pan, weißt du, wo Dray ist?" murmelte ich verzweifelt. Sie seufzte.

„Er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer. Ich nehme an, Lucius hat ihn nach Hause geholt, um ihn an der Schlacht teilnehmen zu lassen" wisperte sie traurig und umarmte mich spontan.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, es tut mir so Leid… wir konnten ihn nicht davon abhalten…" Sie schluchzte und plötzlich lagen wir uns weinend in den Armen. Blaise räusperte sich.

„Hört mal… ich finde das genauso schrecklich wie ihr, aber wir haben einen Kampf zu gewinnen" erinnerte er uns. Ich schob Pansy ein Stück von mir weg und nickte.

„Ja, das haben wir. Also los, treten wir diesen Todessern kräftig ins Hinterteil!"

XxXxX

Endlich war es soweit. Wir hatten Stunden gekämpft, hatten Feinde niedergestreckt und Freunde verloren. Remus war gefallen, Neville, der tapfer gekämpft hatte, ebenso. Zahlreiche andere, eher unbekannte Schüler und Auroren waren gestorben, doch es blieb keine Zeit zum Trauern, noch nicht. Stattdessen stand ich endlich Voldemort gegenüber.

„Harry Potter, so sieht man sich wieder. Bereit für deinen Untergang?" zischte er und sah mich mit den roten Augen spöttisch an. Ich verzog keine Miene, antwortete auch nicht, sondern hob nur den Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra" rief ich ihm entgegen.

„Stupor" hörte ich, wusste aber, dass es nicht von Voldemort kam. Dieser blieb nämlich geschockt stehen, bevor mein Fluch ihn tötete. Langsamer als ein Mensch eigentlich fallen sollte, fiel der dunkle Lord zu Boden und gab den Blick auf eine Gestalt in Todesserkutte frei, die langsam auf mich zu kam. Ihre Hände wanderten zu der Kapuze, zogen sie in Zeitlupe hinunter.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry" hörte ich Dracos Stimme, in der ein Lächeln mitschwang. Als die Kapuze endgültig fiel, konnte ich dieses Lächeln sehen, sah die geliebten grauen Augen.

Draco:

Langsam breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. Dann lief er lachend auf mich zu und fiel mir um den Hals. Ich zog ihn in meine Arme und wirbelte ihn im Kreis.

„Ich hab auf dich gewartet, Dray" murmelte er in mein Ohr.

„Ich weiß, Kater… und jetzt bin ich hier" Er nickte lächelnd, als ich ihn in meine Arme hob, um ihn besser tragen zu können.

„Du hast es geschafft, Harry, wir sind frei" flüsterte ich stolz. Abermals nickte er.

„Darf ich schlafen, Dray? Ich bin so müde…" nuschelte er.

„Du darfst, Harry… ich bleib bei dir" antwortete ich und sah zu Dumbledore hoch, der uns anlächelte, sich mit uns freute, dass nicht nur die Schlacht ein gutes Ende gefunden hatte.


End file.
